Guardian One Shots
by YuYaFan
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that popped in my mind. These stories range from different genres. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hello readers! This is my first attempt at a Rise of the Guardians oneshot collection. I have read so many wonderful stories and collections I just had to write one! I just got the Rise of the Guardians dvd as a birthday gift and I couldn't wait to see it again. So without further comment or introduction. . . On with the stories!

((Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.))

Enjoy!

**Saved By Darkness**

Why?

It was the only question that came to Jack's mind as a barrage of fists and kicks landed upon his beaten body. Each hit causing a jolt of pain to shoot through the winter spirits thin frame.

They had come out of nowhere.

Jack had spent his day doing what he always did during the winter months and that was covering the landscape in a blanket of white snow and a dusting of frost. And like all those other times he would finish his work in the small town of Burgess where he had been born from the lake nestled within the wooded area surrounding the town. After giving the town a good few inches of snow and covering a few windows with frost Jack decided to take a rest by the lake so that was where he headed to have a nice well deserved rest.

For 150 years this had been his routine.

For 150 years he had done the same thing.

But this time would be different.

And it all started when Jack was suddenly hit from behind by a blast of energy, the impact causing the spirit to release a startled cry and sent him on a collision with the snow covered ground. Releasing a pain filled groan Jack sat up unsteadily, his eyes trying to focus on his surroundings and when they finally cleared of their bleariness Jack almost wished they hadn't. For right in front of him both floating in the air and standing on the ground were the glaring forms of six seasonal spirits as they inched closer to Jack.

Six spirits ready for a fight.

They had come out of nowhere.

They had come with anger and hatred in their eyes.

And Jack knew they hadn't come by invitation or to just pass through.

They had come for him.

Just like every year.

For the past 110 years or so the same group of spirits would visit Jack every beginning of the winter season. But their "visits" were far from friendly. Their meetings never started with a hello or a smile, they would start with a scowl and a punch or two. At first, the seasonal spirits only came to ridicule Jack, make fun of how destructive he is or say how horrible winter was and how Jack was its center. But later the spirits became bolder and would take a punch or kick at the younger spirit, sometimes using their powers to attack him and leave even more bruises and broken bones.

And it was the same spirits every time.

Sierra Flare

Mark Scorcher

Lilly Padmin

Autumn Winds

Brian Hallows

Willard Browns

Two summer spirits, one spring spirit and three fall sprites. Willard Brown was the groups elected "leader" and organized each visit with Jack Frost who he has a personal vendetta against, one which Jack himself has yet to figure out. He thought that they were angry about him spreading snow over their leaves but after a while Jack gave up trying to figure out a reason when other seasons joined in and they weren't helping him find out any sooner so what was the point? Each time they would come there would only be those same six spirits. Sometimes they brought friends and there would be as much as twelve spirits coming at him but thankfully there weren't more, especially today. No today it was the six usual spirits but they never made it any easier for Jack. As the group got closer Jack wondered what they would start with this time. He was hoping they'd just say what they needed and didn't get physical. The spring and fall spirits could kick and punch but the summer spirits were worse, especially when they used their powers.

And it hurt.

Now you would think Jack could just attack back since they were in his own element but Jack knew that it wouldn't fend them off for long. Sure he could freeze them and fly off but eventually they'd track him down and hurt him even worse, so it was only after the first few attempts at fighting back that Jack gave up fighting and spent more time preparing to defend. After some practicing he became good at defending against certain attacks. Although he was well practiced in physical defense there was one thing that he couldn't yet defend himself from. That one thing was the hurtful words that would spill from the other spirits mouth.

And that is exactly what the spirits used.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jack Frost, maker of snow, ice and misery." Willard called. The rest of the spirits laughed and another spoke up.

"Yeah, how many people have you killed or hurt this year?" Brian sneered.

"What good is snow and ice if all it does is destroy everything in its path?" Autumn said with Lilly nodding beside her.

"All you ever do is destroy all the work we do in the fall and keep spring's flowers form growing." There was a blast of heat that traveled past Jack's cheek making him jump back while the spirits laughed. Mark flew closer, his hand holding a small flame.

"What's the matter Frost, can't take a little heat?" he mocked moving closer to Jack who stared at the flame with wide eyes. Everything in his mind screamed for him to move away because fire and ice do not mix. But he was frozen in his spot and the flame came closer until it was inches from his face. The light increased in size enclosing his entire hand in the flame and with a sudden jerk Jack's head snapped to the side as a scorching heat streaked across his face leaving a burning red mark. Jack cried out at the pain but contained the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Mark sneered as Jack moved backwards in an attempt to get away from the heat but before he could move any further his arms and legs were ensnared by vines courtesy of Autumn and Lilly. Jack was now stuck and helpless as his staff was ripped out of his hand by Willard.

"Now, now can't have you running off before we have a little more fun can we?" he said waving the staff mockingly in front of Jack's face. Willard smiled cruelly as he stepped back to allow Sierra to stand next to Mark, her hand also taking on a flame.

"Time to have some fun." Mark said raisin his hand again to strike. Jack closed his eyes and turned his head waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

Jack thought Mark was just waiting until he looked up to take him by surprise but a sudden sound of pained grunting made jack look up but Mark wasn't in front of him and neither was Sierra. In fact bother summer spirits were laying a few feet away sprawled on the ground.

"Now that doesn't seem fair. Six on one doesn't make much of a fight." A voice called behind the remaining spirits who quickly turned around to face the one who had spoken. Jack craned his neck to look behind Willard who lost his smirk and was staring in front of him with a look of anger and Jack's surprise, fear.

"But I guess, with all of you sharing a single brain cell that doesn't seem to bother you. . ." the voice continued as its owner stepped closer. The person speaking moved until he stood right in front of Willard and Jack could finally see who the speaker was. A man, standing taller than every other spirit, with a thin frame, pitch black hair spiked above a pale face sporting two golden eyes narrowed at the smaller fall spirit. A black cloak covered the rest of the owner's body except for two pale hands one of which moved outward and snatched Jack's staff from the fall spirit's hands and Jack's frame tensed in fear, but he couldn't tell if it was from the man holding his staff or the figure himself. Said figure smirked and knocked Willard to the side. Autumn and Brian caught him but refused to go near the cloaked man.

"Why are you here Pitch?" Lilly asked standing close to Sierra and Mark who had lifted themselves off the ground. Pitch, Jack guessed was his name, laughed making the other spirits tense, Jack though felt strangely calm in the man's presence now.

"I never did like unfair fights." Pitch said turning to face the seasonal spirits. A darkened shadow spread from under Pitch's cloak and inched its way toward the group who had fear in their widened eyes.

"I suggest you all leave before my nightmares decide they wish for a snack." The spirits didn't need to be told twice as they flew off not one looking back. The shadow returned to its master as Pitch turned back to the winter sprite. Narrowed golden eyes met icy blue before Pitch's smirk lowered in a neutral smile. With a wave of his hand a small wisp of black sand flew towards the trapped Jack Frost and quickly cut through the vines restraining the child's arms and legs. Once freed, Jack sprang into a sitting position, eyes wearily watching the other spirit.

For the next minute or so both spirits watched eachother before Pitch decided to make the first move.

"I believe this belongs to you." he said holding the crooked staff toward the younger who immediately grabbed it and was instantly surrounded by a gust of wind that whirled around the boy in its own embrace before picking the child up and placing him on the nearest tree branch. Pitch watched the exchange with a peaked interest while Jack's gaze never left the others.

"Why did you help me?" Jack asked after finally mustering up the courage to speak. Pitch's neutral stare never faltered as he answered.

"Like I said, I never did like unfair fights, especially when it involves a group attacking one so much younger." There was a pause as Pitch studied the sprite closer. "You must be the new winter spirit MiM created." He concluded.

"Who's MiM?" Jack asked. Pitch hid his astonishment at the statement before speaking.

"The Man in the Moon, you do know who that is right?" a look of realization crossed Jack's face.

"Oh." There was another pause before a glint crossed Pitch's eyes.

"He doesn't talk to you at all does he?" When Jack tensed at the statement Pitch knew he had stated a fact.

"Does he talk to you?" Jack asked lowering himself from the branch slowly but keeping his distance. Pitch wore a sad smile.

"Not as much as he used to." Pitch said as if the fact saddened him, really though it only made his mood happier. When the younger spirit looked almost as sad at his statement his smile grew. "But you know, spending time alone isn't all that bad." Pitch carried on catching Jack's full attention.

"You don't have anyone with you?" Jack asked almost in disbelief. Pitch nodded.

"Yes, it's a sad fact but other than the times in which the moon has graced me with his voice I have had no other company." Pitch smiled then. "But I seem to have found a kindred spirit in this world. Tell me, are you alone as well?" Jack's shoulders sagged a little and he nodded. Pitch looked sympathetic as he moved slowly toward Jack trying not to startle the boy into running. Jack tensed at first when Pitch began moving but as the older spirit came closer he began to relax sensing no malice in the other's form. When Pitch was standing directly in front of Jack he held his hand out.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Pitch Black the Nightmare King or you may know me as the Boogeyman." Pitch greeted. Jack looked up at Pitch's face, in the back of his mind he knew he had heard that name before.

Boogeyman.

But somehow he couldn't remember from where he remembered. Jack's eyes moved from Pitch's own to the outstretched hand which he slowly reached for before grasping the hand carefully hoping that one he wouldn't accidently freeze it. When he felt Pitch's hand firmly clasp his own he shook it.

"I'm Jack Frost." He said smiling as a wave of joy filled him at how kind the other spirit was being.

"Well hello Jack, it's nice to meet a kindred spirit." Pitch said as the two broke their grip. Jack was a little disappointed at the loss of contact but kept it hidden as Pitch spoke.

"So Jack, how long have you been a spirit?" he asked.

"About 150 years." Jack replied.

"And you haven't hand any company since your creation?" Jack shook his head.

"Not unless you count those spirits who keep attacking me company." There was a chuckle at the remark and Jack smiled.

"I just can't believe that no one would try to befriend you or keep you company." Pitch said. Jack shrugged.

"Well I guess I'm not that good of company."

"How so?" Jack smiled.

"I like to play tricks and goof off. A lot of the other spirits don't seem to like it." Jack confessed. Pitch laughed.

"Oh so you're a prankster type." He said. "Well I can completely relate to that. I've played my share of tricks over the years especially on those stuck up Guardians." Jack looked at Pitch confused.

"Guardians?" Now Pitch looked at the child with disbelief before hiding it as the glint returned to his eyes.

"You haven't heard of the Guardians?" When Jack shook his head Pitch smiled. "Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman?" he said. Jack thought for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah I've heard of them! I've only seen Santa Claus and Sandman though." He said. "But they never really paid any attention to me." Jack stated almost dejectedly.

"That's because they're too busy with their jobs." Pitch said before frowning. "But either way I'm surprised they never acknowledged you, then again I wouldn't pay them much mind anyway." Jack looked up at Pitch.

"Why?" Pitch hid his smirk.

"Because they may seem like good natured spirits but deep down they don't care about anything else but their jobs so I wouldn't expect them to help you anytime soon." Pitch said. Jack frowned. Pitch smiled and placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. "But I wouldn't ignore you Jack." Jack smiled.

"Really?" his voice betrayed the sudden burst of excitement there. Pitch nodded but before he could reply a stream of golden light shot overhead. Both Pitch and Jack looked up to see even more streams of sand criss-crossing the darkened sky. Pitch sighed.

"Well duty calls." He said removing his hand from Jack's shoulder and began disappearing into the shadows but Jack called out to him.

"Wait!" Pitch stopped momentarily to gaze once again at the winter spirit.

"Thank you."

Pitch's eyes widened slightly at the words but he hid them behind a smile.

"Remember Jack anytime you need some company." He replied before disappearing into the darkness of the woods.

Jack stood there a moment before smiling.

Maybe now he wouldn't be so alone.

((End))

Me: and that is the end of the first oneshot!

Jack: read and review!

Me: see ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hello everyone, welcome to the second oneshot! The first oneshot was a Jack x Pitch set before the movie and this next one will be similar but with Jack and Sandy!

((Disclaimer: don't own it of course.))

Enjoy!

**Dream Catching**

**(Jack x Sandy)**

It was a typical night in the little town of Burgess. All of its residents were sleeping soundly in their beds. The children of the town were immersed in wonderful dreams as golden sand streamed above their heads. Outside in the darkened night the golden sand weaved in and out of the many homes and swirled through the sky creating a sparkling array of light. The one who controlled the glowing sand stood high above the town upon a cloud of dreamsand. Sandy smiled down at the sleeping town as each stream of dreamsand transformed before his eyes into the topic of each child's dreams. There were sailing ships, wild horses, schools of fish, soaring birds and all sorts of other creations all moving with the unconscious imagination as the child they belonged to dreamed. Sandy nodded to himself as a job well done and was about to head back home when he was stopped by the sudden appearance of a dolphin floating beside him. Said sand dolphin squeaked at him and flew downward but to Sandy's surprise towards the forest instead of the town. Both confused and intrigued Sandy followed the dream dolphin over the forest until the dolphin dived into a clearing within the wood. Sandy quickly followed but before he fully dropped down into the clearing a small sound reached his ears.

It was the sound of laughter.

A child's laughter.

Becoming even more confused Sandy peered over the side of his dreamcloud looking for the source of the laughter. When a sudden blur of movement caught his eye he looked closer and saw a figure of a boy jumping through the snow. The boy, Sandy observed, looked no more than 15 years old with snow white hair and icy blue eyes that sparkled with joy as the child raced after the stream of golden sand which Sandy now saw were shaped like the dolphin from before.

As he watched the child he noticed that the teen was wearing a brown shawl over his shoulders, knee length brown pants and now shoes, and there was a layer of snow on the ground! But to Sandy's surprise the snow didn't seem to bother the young boy below him. In fact, as he moved more snow seemed to appear after the child.

_I wonder. _Sandy suddenly thought before a voice interrupted his thinking.

_Sandy, this is my newest spirit. _Sandy paused.

_Newest spririt?_

_Yes, a new spirit. I created him around 100 years ago and I have named him Jack Frost. _Sandy looked up at the moon in astonishment.

One hundred years?

MiM had created this spirit a little over 100 years ago?

_Why didn't you tell me? _Sandy asked a little angry at the fact that the Moon had not mentioned the child spirit to him until now. He was a Guardian after all.

_I wanted you and the other Guardians to find him on your own. _Manny replied. _I am glad that you are the first one to have found him for I fear that another has tried locating the boy's prescence as well._

_Who? _Sandy asked.

_Pitch Black._

The Guardian of Dreams bristled at the name of the self-proclaimed Nightmare King and he was as glad as the Moon that he had discovered the child before Pitch had.

When Sandy glanced back down at the winter sprite he saw the child laying comfortably curled in a pile of glistening snow. The dolphins now dancing above the boys head as he lay in a deep slumer. There was a smile placed on the boys pale face causing Sandy to smile as well.

Jack Frost

He would definitely remember to give the spirit good dreams from now on.

For he was the Guardian of Dreams

And this child he would watch and protect.

((End))

Me: For anyone who's wondering, this fic doesn't really tie in with the first story. I know if it did it would probably be a little confusing. Anyway, there's much more to read so click that button and see the next chapter!

Tooth: don't forget to review!

Me: see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: And here is onehshot number three! This is actually going to be a two-shot.

Tooth: Oh, oh do I get to be in this one?

Me: Yep, you, North and Jack.

Tooth: Yay!

Me: okay, on to the story!

((Disclaimer: don't own))

Enjoy!

**Mom! Dad!**

**(Jack x Tooth) (Jack x North)**

**(Part One)**

Bored

It was the only word that could describe Jack Frost as he sat in his room at the North Pole. The winter sprite had been sent to his room after he had, once again, iced the globe room floor causing a massive elf pile up as the little creatures kept trying to scurry across the slippery floor. In all honesty the elves seemed to be having as much fun as Jack was skating on the ice. That is, until a yeti came through the room carrying a stack of boxes full of supplies which ended up being thrown from the yeti's arms as the creature slipped and scattered all around the floor creating an even bigger mess. Which of course the yeti Jack referred to as Phil had seen and had immediately gone to fetch North who came into the globe room just as fast and stared at the mess with a look of agitation and slight amusement. North had looked at the mess ad told Jack to melt the ice and go to his room. Hearing a hint of irritation in his voice Jack had done what he was told and sped off to his room where he had been sitting for the past two hours not daring to leave in case North was still mad. Jack sighed dejectedly. He had wanted to visit Jamie after his school let out in three hours but Jack doubted North would let him leave the room to visit the child after that stunt.

Now you would think that Jack being a seasonal spirit meant he could just lave and not care but North had a way of keeping Jack at the Pole, especially after offering the boy a permanent home at the workshop which Jack couldn't refuse. And Jack didn't want to go through that again. Jack really liked living at the Pole. He felt like he always had a place to come back to, a real bed to sleep on and most importantly he was gaining the family he had craved for over 300 years.

So if North told him to stay in his room, then he would stay.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to get bored.

_**Click**_

Jack jumped slightly at the sound and quickly looked up to find his bedroom door opening. At first he thought it was just North coming in to scold him for the mess he made but he was surprised when instead of a large red form in the doorway appeared a slimmer green form.

"Tooth? What are you doing here?" Jack asked as the smiling figure flew into his room. The fairy came to float right in front of Jack the smile still on her face.

"Well I just wanted to stop by and see how everything was going with you and North when low and behold I find out that a certain winter spirit has caused a little ice slick in the globe room." Tooth said her smile becoming a knowing smirk. Jack smirked back and shrugged.

"Wonder who that could've been." He joked. Tooth giggled then took on a serious expression.

"Jack, you know that you have to be careful when you put ice somewhere especially with the yeti's carrying their supplies around." Jack sighed.

"I know, I was just having a little fun with the elves." Jack frowned. "Is North really angry with me?" he asked the fairy his eyes showing his unease. Tooth smiled at him.

"No Sweet Tooth, North is more annoyed than angry. But he was a little worried he had scared you when you came to your room." Jack's eyes widened.

"He was worried about me? But I made a mess, shouldn't he be completely angry, like pull out his beard mad at me?" Tooth shook her head.

"Jack, North isn't mad at you, messes happen all the time especially at the workshop. I mean when do the elves not make a mess?" Tooth joked causing Jack to laugh. "But Jack, North doesn't want you to think you're nothing but trouble. He really cares about you just like the rest of us do." Jack smiled.

"So, does that mean I can visit Jamie today?" Jack asked. Tooth smiled. "Of course you can and don't worry, if North asks I'll tell him you needed to fulfill your Guardian duties." She winked at Jack who beamed. "But remember Jack you have to be more careful when being around the workshop and when you get back you should tell North you're sorry for the ice." Tooth said opening the window to the bedroom allowing the wind to swirl around Jack. Said winter sprite whooped as he jumped into the air and flew at Tooth wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry I will!" Jack said releasing the fairy and flying to the window. "Thanks Mom!" he called as he flew out the window and into the midday sky. Tooth stared wide eyed after the younger Guardian.

"He called me Mom." Tooth said in shock.

A smile graced her lips.

He had called her Mom.

She had finally realized her place in his heart.

((End))

Me: And part one is done! Onto part two!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: And here it is, part two!

((Disclaimer: don't own))

Enjoy!

**Mom! Dad!**

**(Jack x Tooth) (Jack x North)**

**(Part Two)**

Jack had a wonderful time playing with Jamie and his friends after the Burgess kids had got off from school. Although the winter season was close to ending there was still enough cold weather to have a snow ball fight. And of course when you have Jack Frost, spirit of Winter, initiating the snowball fight you know that it's going to be an epically huge one.

Unfortunately the kids eventually had go inside for dinner which left Jack alone for the evening. So with a last goodbye to Jamie and Sophie as they headed into their house, Jack called to the wind who picked and up and flew him in the direction of the North Pole.

He had an apology to make and a promise to keep.

After arriving at the workshop, Jack flew in through one of the open doors which ironically led right to the globe room. Jack lowered himself onto the floor and made his way down the hall towards North's private workshop, and hopefully to a more calmed North. As he reached the door to said room, he was slightly hesitant to open it. His hesitation wasn't caused by the fear of the older Guardian himself but of the possibility of seeing the anger and disappointment in the elder's eyes when he looked at him. Jack slowly breathed out in a calming breath and gripped the door handle and slowly opened the door. Through the small crack he made Jack could see the slumped figure of North as he sat at his work desk mumbling to himself as he sculpted a small block of ice. Jack contemplated coming back later when North wasn't working but quickly berated himself for thinking such a thing. Raising his hand up he placed three small knocks against the door. North, after hearing the sound looked up from his work and saw the door to his office cracked open with two icy blue eyes staring at him. North smiled and stood up from his seat.

"Jack! Come in, come in, just the spirit I wanted to see." North called making Jack jump slightly at the loudness of his voice. Timidly Jack opened the door full and quietly stepped inside closing the door after him. The winter sprite stood in front of North with his staff held tightly behind his back in a nervous gesture.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" Jack asked cursing how his voice stuttered slightly. North chuckled.

"But of course, I wanted to show you something!" North said grabbing the ice block he had been sculpting and holding it in front of Jack. From what Jack could see the ice had been carved into the shape of a rabbit that looked like Bunnymund but in a more plushie like form. Jack looked quizzically up at North.

"It would make good present for Sophie, no?" North asked. Jack looked back at the chibi bunnymund sculpture and smiled.

"Yeah, she would love it. And Bunny would be mortified." North laughed.

"Exactly!" he bellowed then placed the sculpture back on the work table. Jack shuffled his feet as his smile lessened into a nervous grin. North noticed the sudden change in the child's mood and gazed down at the now quiet spirit. "What is wrong Jack?" he asked. Jack looked up at North while biting his lip showing the older Guardian his nervousness.

"Well I thought that after the thing with. . .ya know, the. . ice this morning. I thought that you would still be kinda. . .well, mad." Jack said. North thought for a moment then smiled.

"Jack."

"I mean, I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done it and I have no excuse for what I did. . ."

"Jack."

"And well, what I was supposed to do was come in here and apologize for making a mess again, so I really am sorry for. . ."

"JACK!"

Jack stopped his ranting at the sudden shout from North. He thought that North was going to say something to him but all that he heard was. . .laughter? Surprised, Jack watched as the Guardian of Wonder released a long string of laughter that echoed through North's private workshop. When the older man was done laughing he smiled down at the winter sprite.

"Jack, I am not mad at what you did. In fact I was not mad at all." North said. Jack's eyes widened.

"Y-you weren't?" he asked. North chuckled.

"Well at first I was a little annoyed at being interrupted from sculpting by Phil who told me about the mess but I was not mad at you. A little annoyed like I said, but not mad." Jack looked unconvinced.

"But the mess I made, the yeti falling, ice what. . ."

"That was just an accident." North said. "It happens all the time in workshop, yetis get clumsy or trip over things and spill boxes, is really nothing new." He continued. "But Jack, I wasn't mad at you for trying to have a little fun, even if it did cause a little mess." North placed a hand on the spirits shoulder. "I expected something like this would happen sooner or later, so I was not surprised when it did. Why should I be mad at my child for doing what children normally do?" North smiled. Jack's eyes widened again and small tears began to fill them. He then smiled and suddenly wrapped his arms around the older spirit in a hug. North chuckled and returned the hug encasing the child in the warmth of his own arms.

"Thanks Dad." Jack mumbled in the hold making North's eyes widen. Whether Jack had said the word accidentally or purposely North basked in the sudden warmth he felt in his heart.

"Of course, son."

((End))

Me: part two is done!

Tooth: aw, that was so sweet!

Me: review please! Next chapter on the way!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Here it is, another oneshot!

((Disclaimer: don't own it!))

Enjoy!

**Bedtime**

**(Jack x Tooth x North)**

It was nighttime at the North Pole and all the yetis and elves had turned in for the night preparing to return to work the very next morning. In the globe room however sat four very awake Guardians enjoying a nice cup of hot cocoa, or in Jack's case cold cocoa. North sat across form the large fireplace in a comfy red velvet chair. Tooth and Bunny occupied a long red cushioned couch to North's right while Jack sat in another chair opposite to them a good distance from the fire so the winter sprite was comfortable. Sandy had recently left the Pole to begin his dream making across the sleeping half of world. Tooth had decided to leave her fairies to collect teeth so she could spend some time with the other Guardians along with Baby Tooth of course who was currently snuggled up in the shoulder of Jack's blue hoodie. Said spirit was beginning to nod off himself as he listened to the three older guardians talking about their day. Right now Bunny was talking about his preparations for Easter which was still a good nine months away and of course North had to make a comment about Easter not being as important as Christmas, how he had fit that in there Jack couldn't tell but of course this led to yet another argument to which Jack chuckled at especially when Tooth tried to diffuse the situation only to be ignored.

After a good five minutes of arguing tooth was able to break the two apart with a threat of giving both spirits a painful tooth checkup to which they immediately quieted at. Jack didn't know whether to feel sorry for the two males or happy that Tooth never threatened him with that. When the conversations started again Jack couldn't keep the sudden sleepy feeling clawing at his min. He wanted to be respectful and listen to the others stories but he couldn't stop the heaviness in his eyelids until finally he gave in and closed them letting his mind wander in the beginning realms of sleep.

"So Tooth, what has been going on at Tooth Palace?" North asked shifting his gaze from Bunnymund to the fairy. Tooth smiled.

"Oh you know, same old, same old, sensing the teeth, sending some fairies, storing the memories, the usual." She said. "But it have been getting back into the field more and it's so much fun! I just love seeing the little kids and their sleeping faces it's so cute. I can't believe I missed out for so long." Tooth gleamed. North chuckled.

"Yes it is most fun when you get to see the children." He agreed. Tooth nodded. "Kids are much more peaceful when they sleep and it's so much fun watching all their troubles fade away while they are dreaming." North laughed agreeing fully with the fairy's statement.

"And we can thank Sandy for tha' mate" Bunny said reaching down to place his empty mug on the coffee table. North and Tooth nodded and went back to talking about sleeping children while Bunny noticed something peculiar. He noticed that Jack hadn't said a singer word since he had begun talking about his Easter preparations except to laugh at the older guardians bickering. But the winter spirit had been unusually quiet since then and Bunny looked across the table to the chair where the youngest Guardian was sitting or lying in this case.

Bunny was about to call out to the child when he took in the boys closed eyelids, slow moving chest and the way the spirit was curled up in the chair still holding his staff. It was there that realization struck the Easter spirit.

Jack was fast asleep.

_/How ironic/_. Bunny smiled.

"Hey North, Tooth, I think our lil ankle bittah is ready for bed." Bunny said loud enough to get the other Guardians attention. When North and Tooth looked at him Runny nodded to the sleeping form on the chair. Both spirits followed suit and a smile graced both of their lips. Tooth's eyes softened.

"I guess it is time for Jack to go to bed. He can't sleep in that chair all night." North nodded and stood up from his seat.

"Then we shall take him to bed." North declared stepping over to the winter sprite who he carefully picked up into his arms. Jack curled into the sudden warmth of the arms wrapped around him. Tooth flew up to North and brushed a few strands of hair from Jack's face.

"I'll come with you, I want to say goodnight to Jack." She said. North nodded and turned back to look at Bunny who smiled and shook his head.

"Nah mate, I have ta get goin." Bunny said standing up and tapping the floor where a hole immediately appeared. "Say goodnight to Frostbite for me." He said as he jumped into the tunnel which closed after the pooka had disappeared from view. North smiled and began walking down the hallway towards Jack's bedroom with Tooth floating beside him.

When they reached Jack's room North opened the door and the three spirits were greeted with a small blast of cold air as it swirled through the room courtesy of an open window just above Jack's bed. North made his way over to the bed and Tooth lifted the cover allowing North to place the sleeping child onto the mattress. He then took hold of Jack's staff and slid it out of the boy's hands making sure to place it against the wall next to the bed so it would be close by. The removal of his staff didn't seem to bother Jack as Tooth placed the covers over his thin frame. Jack snuggled into his pillow making North and Tooth chuckle. Tooth bent down and placed a quick kiss on Jack's forehead before following North as he walked back to the bedroom door. Both Guardians gave one last look at the sleeping boy.

"Goodnight Jack." Both said after which North quietly shut the door leaving Jack in a peaceful slumber for the night.

If North and Tooth had stayed only a few seconds longer they would have heard a mumbled reply.

"_Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad."_

((End))

Me: and that's it! I had to add some more North, Tooth and Jack family moments, their so cute and fun to write!

Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think! If you have a fic idea run it by me, I'm always looking for new ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Here is the next fic!

((Disclaimer: don't own it, but oh how I wish I did.))

Enjoy!

**Death By Darkness and Disbelief**

**(Jack x Jamie)**

Darkness surrounded him.

An eerie darkness that immediately sent chills down his spine. The vast emptiness of the dark frightened him. There was no other movement, no other figures, no sound at all.

It was quiet.

A deathly quiet.

"Hello?"

His voice rang through the empty space, the sound spreading out in an endless echo. But nothing answered back. So he continued to stand in the same place not even making any attempt to take a single step forward. He was rooted to the spot and if he had to stand there until something came to him then he would wait.

"_Jamie_?"

Which apparently didn't take that long to find him.

"Hello?" he called back hoping that whoever had called his name would answer again.

"_Jamie_?" the voice called causing Jamie to smile. He was so glad to hear another voice in the darkness and a very familiar one too. For some reason though Jamie remembered the voice from somewhere but he couldn't place from who the voice belonged to.

"_Jamie_?" this time the voice was followed by a gust of cold air that flew past the young boy's ear as if carrying the speaker's voice with it.

Wait.

The voice calling his name, the cold air. Realization struck him instantly.

"Jack?!"

"Jamie?" the voice called back this confirming Jamie's thought. At that moment any fear he had felt before melted away at the sound of his favorite Guardian's voice. Leaving all doubt and worries behind Jamie broke from his rooted spot and ran toward the direction Jack's voice had come from.

He felt like he had been running forever. No matter how fast he ran he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere. Suddenly a form appeared from the darkness right in Jamie's running path and he had barely enough time to dodge the object before continuing his way but he didn't get much farther.

_**SMACK!**_

Jamie collided with another object that had popped out of nowhere and it wasn't until he looked up that he realized what he had run into.

A tree.

A towering tree stood before his eyes, its branches spread wide and barren of any leaves. It reminded Jamie of the trees of the forest surrounding Burgess because of the current winter months. As Jamie looked around the tree he noticed even more seemed to sprout from the shadows. As he continued watching a new scene began forming. The ground became blanketed in a sheet of snow and a few rocks sprung from the ground until they stood in a small hill formation. Below the rock wall a body of water formed and then froze. It was then that Jamie recognized the place he was in.

Burgess Lake.

Jack's Lake.

"Jack?!" Jamie called out hoping the Guardian of Fun would appear before him.

"Jamie?" he spun around at the call of his name but was surprised when the voice came from the woods behind him instead of the lake. Out of the corner of Jamie's eyes a shadow moved just to his left. Turning his head slowly he saw the mentioned shadow standing in place but Jamie couldn't tell who or what it was.

"Jack?" he timidly asked. The shadow moved until it seemed to be facing Jamie and a voice answered.

"Jamie." Jamie smiled and ran at the shadowed figure wrapping his arms around what appeared to be the figure's waist.

"Jack! You won't believe how glad I am to see you!" Jamie cried but froze when a dark chuckle sounded above him. That didn't sound anything like Jack.

"Oh I can only imagine." The figure said as the shadows morphed into a different form making Jamie release the person he had been hugging and watched as the figure took shape before his eyes. Instead of a childlike body, the figure grew past six feet tall. White hair was really black, sitting upon a grayish pale face and icy blue eyes were replaced with narrowed golden ones. Jamie's eyes widened.

That was definitely not Jack Frost.

It was Pitch.

"What's the matter Jamie, scared that the big bad boogeyman is here?" Pitch sneered.

"W-Where's Jack?" Jamie frowned trying to hide the timid quake in his voice. Pitch laughed.

"Why don't you look over there." The spirit pointed toward the lake. Jamie looked at the lade and saw another figure lying sprawled on the surface.

"Jack!" Jamie ran towards the lake, fear once again taking its grip on him. As he neared Jack's form he noticed just how still the spirit was.

Too still.

"Jack!" Jamie slid next to the prone figure not even thinking to check the ice that held him. He canned his eyes over the older boy and noticed how the spirit's body was curled up on the ice and how his clothing was tattered and torn in different places. But what caught his eye was the sight of blood. It was everywhere. Pale skin riddled with scrapes and deep gashes, bruises spread down the spirits exposed legs and arms, their color taking on a sickening blue and yellow.

But what scared Jamie the most was how still the Guardian was.

For however long Jamie had sat there he hadn't seen Jack take a single breath. There was no sign of his chest moving as air flowed through the body.

No sign of life.

"Jack."

Silence answered him.

"Jack, c'mon, wake up." Jamie shook the spirit's shoulder hoping the movement would somehow wake the other, but nothing happened.

"Please Jack, wake up. Jack. . . please!" Jamie was screaming now wanting nothing more than to have Jack spring up and tell him he was okay, that he was alive.

"You know, it's pointless screaming." Jamie froze as Pitch's voice reached his ears. "He's not going to respond." Jamie spun around to face the spirit.

"What did you do?!" he demanded shooting up until he was standing in front of the Nightmare King, an accusing look in his face. Pitch smirked.

"Oh no Jamie it's not what I've done. It's what you did." He said. Jamie's expression changed to one of confusion.

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything!" Pitch laughed.

"Oh but you did Jamie, you see. . ." Pitch took a step forward making Jamie step back where he was standing protectively in front of Jack. Pitch's smile grew. "This all happened because you stopped believing." Jamie's blood ran cold.

"W-What? No. . ." Jamie tried to deny but Pitch cut him off.

"Yes Jamie. You forgot about Jack Frost. You ignored his presence which caused you to stop believing. And Jack, poor little Jack Frost, so distraught at your disbelief came here, right into my hands." There was another laugh. "I must say it was so much fun to watch him squirm as I delivered every single blow. Oh but he did fight back don't worry. Didn't do him much good as you can see." Pitch gestured to the prone teen. "And with his injuries and broken heart it was all just too much to take." Tears gathered in Jamie's eyes and cascaded down his cheeks.

"He just gave up." Pitch continued.

"No."

"He just let himself go."

"No"

"He died a horrible, heartbroken death"

"No!"

"And it was all thanks to you." There was a cracking sound underneath Jamie who looked own and saw the ice beneath him breaking.

"All because of you."

The ice gave way.

"NOOO!"

And then he knew no more.

"NOOO!" Jamie sprung up in his bed panting heavily. He looked around him and realized he was back in his bedroom, safe in his bed, not at Burgess Lake.

"Just a dream, just a dream." Jamie muttered to himself as he tried to slow his breathing. No, he thought, this wasn't a dream.

It was a nightmare.

Jamie wasted no time as he jumped from his bed flinging the covers from his body and heading to his desk where he pulled open a drawer and took out one of the few snowglobes given to him by North to visit the Pole, Jamie could visit any time he wanted.

And right now he needed to.

Bringing the snow globe to his lips Jamie whispered the destination then tossed the globe in the air causing a portal to appear. Jamie quickly jumped into the portal leaving his room and the darkness behind.

When he entered North's workshop he found the entire place empty of yetis and elves. The fireplace behind him sprung to life making him jump but he quickly composed himself and raced down the hall. Since he had visited the Pole on more than one occasion he knew the place by heart including the room he was heading to.

Jack's room.

Jamie made his way down the hall until he reached a door at the end. Reaching for the doorknob he opened door and was immediately hit with a blast of cold air. He ignored the sudden chill running through his body and proceeded into the room and straight towards the bed at the back of the room where a sleeping Jack Frost lay. The memory of seeing Jack lying motionless on the icy lake flashed through his mind but he shook the thought away as he walked towards the bed and the sleeping spirit.

"Jack?" he called his voice coming out as a whisper. There was no response from the other boy.

"Jack." Jamie reached out and poked the spirits shoulder. There was still no response.

"Jack!" Jamie hissed loudly grabbing Jack's shoulder and shaking it. The sudden movement woke the sprite from his sleep. Jack sprung up into a sitting position and rubbed at his bleary eyes.

"Jack?" a voice reached his ears. He turned his head toward the voice and his eyes widened.

"Jamie?" he asked startled at finding the child standing beside his bed. "W-what are you doing here?" he asked staring at the slightly shaking boy. Jamie wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I-I had a nightmare." He said finding his feet very interesting. Jack's gaze softened at the younger. He placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder making him look up at the winter spirit.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asked. Jamie stared at Jack before tears suddenly filled his eyes and Jack found himself with an armful of the Bennett child. Jack felt Jamie shaking as sobs wracked his small body and he immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Jack asked rubbing Jamie's back in a comforting way. Jamie's sobs slowly calmed to small hiccups as he began relaxing in Jack's hold.

"I d-dreamed that you w-were dead and Pitch killed you and. . .and. . .it was all my fault! I-I didn't believe and you got hurt and. . ." Jamie didn't finish as a fresh wave of tears flowed from his eyes and he buried his head on Jack's chest. Jack tightened his hold around Jamie and hushed him. He thought about what Jamie had said about his dream, especially the part about how he had seen Pitch which most likely meant the Nightmare King was responsible for the child's horrible dream. Jack made a mental note to tell Sandy about the boogeyman but for now he had a scared child to comfort.

"Jamie, look at me." Jack said pushing the boy off his chest and placing his hands on Jamie's shoulders. Jamie looked up at Jack who could see the sadness and fear in his eyes. Jack smiled at Jamie.

"You know that I'll always be here to watch over you right?" Jamie stared at Jack for a moment then nodded. "But what about if I forget you? What if you get hurt and I can't help you?" Jamie asked, the scared look growing in his eyes.

"Jamie listen." Jack said. "You are a child. And like every other child you're going to eventually grow up and you'll stop believing in the Guardians, and in me." Jamie wanted to interrupt but Jack continued. "But that doesn't mean that I'll stop watching over you. Someday you'll have kids of your own and you'll tell them about Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Just make sure you don't forget to mention good old Jack Frost to them." Jack brushed a finger over Jamie's nose making the child giggle at the cold. "Or I'll just have to nip your nose to make you remember." Jack smiled at Jamie who returned the gesture. "I'll always be here for you." Jack said. "And don't pay any mind to those nightmares. Pitch just wants you to be afraid, but he can't get you here." Jack hugged Jamie. "I'll protect you and I'll always be here to chase the nightmares away." Jamie snuggled against Jack's chest. Jack chuckled and laid back down on his bed. "You can sleep here tonight kiddo, but you have to promise me that you won't let Pitch or any nightmares scare you." Jamie nodded as he laid next to Jack and yawned. Jack pulled the blankets over both of their bodies and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Jack looked down at Jamie who had fallen asleep, a smile on his lips. Jack smiled and closed his eyes joining Jamie in the realm of dreams.

No more nightmares plagued Jamie's dreams that night and when North went to check on Jack in the morning he found the two sleeping boys, Jack with his arms wrapped around Jamie and both boys wearing smiles in their sleep.

((End))

Me: and that's the end of another fic!

Jack: On to the next one?

Me: yep!

Jamie: please review, tell her what you think!

All: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: And the next chapter is here!

((Disclaimer: don't own it))

Enjoy!

**Toy Tester**

**(Jack x Jamie x North)**

"And this is where the yetis prepare and make toys." The booming voice of North St. Nicholas echoed as he walked through the inner workings of the workshop. Beside him an excited Jamie Bennett, eyes wide with wonder as he took in the sight. He couldn't believe that he was being given a tour of Santa's workshop by the jolly man himself! And it was turning out to be the best experience he had ever had in his life. But of course like any other tour there would always be some questions.

"Yetis make the toys? How come the elves don't make them? Is this really where toys are made for Christmas? How many toys do you make in a year? How soon after Christmas do you start making more toys? Do you ever take a break? How are you able to deliver them so quickly in such a short amount of time? How many cookies do you eat during Christmas? When do you come back to the Pole after you deliver the toys? It must be really early in the morning."

Okay, so maybe a lot of questions.

Jamie looked up at North with curious eyes waiting for the Guardian of Wonder to answer his questions. North chuckled.

"Let's see, yes yetis make the toys, the elves are not the brightest bunch of creatures so I only have them doing basic errands, yes this is really where toys are made, there are exactly three to five presents for each child depending on their list, and how good they are that year. There are billions of toys made each year, I don't count them because it would take too long, but some are duplicates so I am sure how many are made of separate toys. We begin toymaking two days after Christmas, there is a break given each day at noon for yetis that lasts about an hour except during Christmas month there are no breaks then yetis get day after Christmas and next day off. To deliver the toys I have more modern sleigh and of course snowglobes to transport me to places faster. I take about a whole sleigh full of cookies on my run, I will eat some while flying but the rest I give to elves and more recently Jack. Don't tell Tooth that or she will throw hissy fit." Jamie giggled. "and of course I always arrive back at Pole at exactly 5:30 in the morning when last of the children begin waking up, and after I fly around to make sure I have not missed any presents." North explained. "Does that answer your questions?" Jamie looked around the workshop once more while relaying all the information given to him in his head. He looked up at North and smiled.

"Just one more question?" he asked looking a little sheepish. North laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"But of course, ask as many as you please I am happy to answer." He smiled. Jamie smiled back.

"Okay so if the yetis make the toys and prepare them, how do they know they are completely child ready? I mean do they have yetis who play with the toys or something?" North hummed.

"That is very good question. How do you tell if a toy is completely child ready? I have designed toys for many years and my yetis have produced those designs into the toys that are received by children everywhere, but to be honest I never could very much say whether the toy I designed was child ready. All I could see is that it was well made, worked fully and would last a long time. But the children are the real judges on whether they like the toy or not and I have not had any problems so far." North said. Then leaning down to Jamie's level he whispered. "But after the battle with Pitch I have found a new way to truly test my toys. Would you like to see?" North asked. Jamie's eyes lit up in anticipation causing another chuckle from North. "Okay, then I will show you our "testing room"." He said standing back to full height and leading Jamie down the hallway.

When they approached a random door North turned the knob and opened it revealing a plain white room with dark blue carpeting and a viewing window just opposite to the door. Jamie could see two yetis standing in front of the glass with clipboards in their hands and seemingly taking notes. He looked up at North with a questioning stare. North smiled down at him then addressed the two yetis.

"How is testing?" he asked. One yeti turned around and spoke to North who could understand him and gestured for the two to come stand in front of the window.

"He says testing is fine and to come look if you want." Jamie ran up to the window and looked down.

What he saw amazed him.

Below the viewing window lay a large court about the size of a school gymnasium with baskets of toys lining the walls. He looked over to the opposite wall of the room and saw a large sign that said **Good **and another sign that said **Bad.**

"Those are bins for the toys that we test. If they test out good they are put in the bin and wrapped but if toys are not working or bad they are sent back to workshop." North explained standing next to Jamie.

"So where's this tester you were talking about?" he asked looking around for a yeti or something to come walking into the room.

"Hmm. What toys are being tested?" North asked one of the yetis. There was more gibberish before North nodded.

"Ah, remote control toys. Ariel type" North said. "Jamie, look up." He instructed. Jamie did as North said and just as he looked up a form shot straight down past the window and floated down toward the ground. Upon closer inspection Jamie recognized the object as a UFO looking toy with blinking lights. He was about to ask North who was flying the toy when another figure zoomed past the window. When Jamie looked to see what it was he had to do a double take.

"Wait is that. . . Jack?!" Jamie exclaimed. He watched as said winter spirit flew near the UFO toy and Jamie could see a remote control in his hands. Jack pressed a few buttons and the UFO landed on the ground. Jack floated over, picked up the toy and flew up to the **Good **bin and placed the toy inside. After that Jack flew off to another basket on the wall of the room and dragged it out to the middle of the floor. Reaching in he took out what looked like a hand gun and some foam suction cup darts. Loading the darts into the gun he shot into the air and began aiming the gun in random directions as if debating what to shoot at. Just then a side door opened to the room and Phil the yeti walked in carrying yet another basket of toys. When he set the basket down however he was hit in the forehead with a dart which immediately fell off due to his thick fur. Phil glared up at a now laughing winter sprite.

"Bullseye!" Jack yelled. Phil shouted at him in yetish only to have a second dart hit him in the forehead again.

And the chase was on.

Phil ran around the room trying to catch the winter child to no avail so he walked over to the toy bin Jack had recently drug out and loaded his own dart gun. There was a flurry of darts as Jack and Phil had their own battle in the room. Jamie couldn't help but laugh as he watched them. North laughed as well especially when a dart hit Phil in the nose and stuck there.

"So Jack tests out the toys?" Jamie said in between laughs. North nodded.

"Of course, who better to test toys for a child than a guardian who is a child?"

Jamie couldn't argue with that.

((End))

Me: and another fic is done!

Jack: how many are you posting exactly?

Me: well, there's one more after this and then I'm going to be taking requests.

Jack: oh.

Me: review please, start sending requests if you have any!

Jack: see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: here it is, the next chapter!

Jack: So, who's the pairing this time?

Me: you and Bunny.

Jack: say what?

Bunny: oh great.

Me: it's not that bad.

Jack: . .

Bunny: . .

Me: ok, I'm just going to begin the fic now.

Jack: she doesn't own us!

Bunny: who knows what would happen if she did.

Me: yeah. . .

Enjoy!

**Sleeping Distraction**

**(Jack x Bunnymund)**

"Tag, you're it!" Jamie yelled running away from Jack Frost who he had tagged. His sister Sophie giggled and began running too. Jack smiled and shot off after the Bennett children. It had been five years since the battle with Pitch. Jamie, now 15 years old and Sophie at the age of 10, were still the strongest believers in the small town of Burgess and of course the favorites of the Guardians. Currently Jack, Jamie and Sophie were playing in the Bennett's backyard, Jack was chasing the two laughing kids while throwing snowballs at them. So far Jack hadn't hit either Bennett with a snowball only firing warning shots.

Time to get serious.

"Ah!" Jamie exclaimed as he was nailed in the back of his head with a snowball. The impact caused the teen to go sprawling to the ground. Jack and Sophie burst out laughing as a grumbling Jamie sat up from the ground. He shot a playful glare up at the winter sprite and his sister.

"No fair Jack." Jamie laughed standing up. Jack smirked.

"Hey you're the one who started the game and you never did say I couldn't use snowballs to tag you."

"He's got you there Jamie." Sophie spoke up. Jamie stuck his tongue out at the blonde haired girl making Jack laugh at the childish move. Sophie just giggled.

"Am I interruptin somethin?" a voice suddenly called from behind the teens and little girl. Their heads turned to find a familiar six foot pooka standing in the yard.

"Bunny!" Sophie yelled running up to the Guardian and hugging him around his middle. Bunny chuckled.

"Hey there ya little ankle bittah. Boy ya sure are getting bigger aintcha?" he said ruffling the child's head making the girl giggle happily. Jack smiled at the two and floated to the ground. He walked over to the Easter spirit. "So what's the surprise visit for?" he asked. Bunny looked at the winter spirit and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did ya forget about the monthly Guardian meetin we have today?" he asked. Jack's eyes widened. "Oh. . .that was today?" he smiled sheepishly. Bunny gave the boy a deadpan stare. "Whoops." Jack said rubbing the back of his head.

Jamie who had been silently listening went to stand beside Jack a questioning look on his face. "Guardian meeting?" he asked. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"It's a new thing North made up after the battle with Pitch that every month the Guardians would meet at the Pole to discuss how their duties are going or to talk about progress with believers, holidays, that sort of thing." He explained.

"Yeah, and it's completely boring." Jack stated.

"I don't like it any more than ya do Frostbite but we gotta go." Bunny said. "Lucky for ya I just happened to decide ta stop on mah way ova there ta come getcha." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Bunny, sooo thoughtful of you." Bunny smirked at the teen's sarcasm while Jamie and Sophie snickered.

"Guess we should be going then." Jack said. There was a disappointed sigh from both Bennett children. Jack smiled at them. "Don't worry guys, I'll come back tomorrow and we'll play another game." Jamie smiled.

"Promise?"

"Of course!" Jack exclaimed. "This time it will be me and Sophie vs. Jamie." Jack said as he and Bunny slipped through Bunny's tunnel after Sophie had released the Guardian of Hope. Jamie realized what Jack said and yelled.

"Hey! No fair Jack!"

The winter spirit's laughter echoed through the tunnel as it closed behind them.

Yep Jack was right.

Guardian meetings were boooring.

Currently all five Guardians were seated in various spots before the grand fireplace in the globe room. So far the group had been going around and each Guardian would take turns telling how their "duties" were going. The way they ended up sitting Sandy went first followed by Bunny then Jack who when asked how his Guardian work was going replied, "Oh the usual. Spread a little snow, make a little ice. Play with Jamie and Sophie without interruption." Sarcasm laced the boy's words as he gave North a pointed look. North, completely ignoring the look smiled and turned to Tooth while Jack pouted and slumped in his seat. This action earned a chuckle from Bunny who he was seated next to.

"Nice try mate but I don' think the oversized elf heard ya." the pooka joked. Jack sighed and settled down to listen to Tooth speak.

But that was two hours ago.

It was surprising to everyone how the smaller Guardian could have so much to tell that it would take almost two whole hours to say, Oh the Tooth Palace is fine, work is fine, top shape, no trouble here! Though what probably stumped Jack even more was how North and Bunny could sit and listen to it. Sandy had left about an hour ago to spread dreams to sleeping children. Jack couldn't help but think how lucky the Guardian of dreams was.

What was even worse is that Jack's eyes had started to droop but he didn't want to be rude and fall asleep while Tooth was talking. No offense to Tooth, he loved the fairy like a mother figure but her talking was putting him to sleep. Though at the moment it didn't seem like a bad idea, but his mind was trying to keep him awake.

Nope, he wasn't going to sleep.

Wasn't going to be rude.

He would not close his eyes

Even for a minute.

Can't fall asleep.

. . .

. . .

Aw screw it.

Bunnymund was sitting quietly in his spot on North's long couch listening to Tooth talking about her "adventures" at the Tooth Palace. If by adventures you mean flying around telling fairies to collect teeth, visiting some children herself, and placing the teeth in canisters then it was quite the adventure. At least she wasn't telling them about every single tooth she collected.

". . .and little Sally Wilson in New York lost an incisor yesterday, it was so cute. Then there was Andrew Mason in California who lost the most wonderful looking molar. . ."

Never mind.

Bunny let out a tired sigh, small enough that the others couldn't hear and looked to North who sat straight in his chair seemingly listening but Bunny could see the faraway look in the bearded man's eyes and chuckled.

"Probably thinkin of a new toy to make." He thought. His thoughts were interrupted though when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. His gaze fell from North to his shoulder where a sleeping Jack Frost lay. The winter sprite was curled up on the couch, legs pulled up close to his stomach, arms wrapped around his staff and head resting against Bunny's shoulder. Bunny smiled and turned back to the other Guardians.

"Oi" he called, catching the attention of Tooth who stopped talking and North who snapped out of his trance. Bunny nodded to the sleeping spirit on his shoulder.

"I think Snowflake would sleep bettah in his bedroom." Bunny said.

"Oh, yes absolutely! I can take him." Tooth offered but Bunny shook his head.

"Nah sheila I can take him. I was just makin sure ya both knew I was gonna be gone for a bit. Continue wit ya conversation." Bunny slowly stood up from the couch making sure to keep a hand under the sleeping sprite. He then lifted the child into his arms. Jack immediately leaned into the hold, his head coming back to rest on Bunny's shoulder. Jack's staff lay on the floor after having been dropped by the boy as he was pulled into the pooka's arms. Bunny bent over and grabbed the staff then began his trek toward Jack's room.

As he entered the hallway Bunny chuckled and looked down at the child in his arms.

"Usually I'd say ya were rude fer fallin asleep while Tooth was talkin." He began, "but I can't say it now since ya pretty much got me out of listenin to her and North so I guess I should be thankin ya for that." Bunny said. Jack mumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Bunny, his head now laying in the tuft of Bunny's chest. Bunny smiled and tightened his grip on the teen. He almost felt bad for leaving North to deal with the rest of Tooth's story.

"Did I tell you about Timothy Sanders from Detroit who lost his first tooth?

Almost.

((End))

Me: and that's the end! You probably found that this story has a similar plot to my other oneshot about North and Tooth taking Jack to bed which it is but with a twist where Bunny takes Jack.

Well that's it for now, remember if you have an idea for a oneshot please run it by me, I'd love to hear your ideas!

Please review!


End file.
